


I hear the secrets that you keep, when you're talking in your sleep

by sosobriquet



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: OT3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/pseuds/sosobriquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta teaches Gale how to bake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear the secrets that you keep, when you're talking in your sleep

**[dwarrowkings](http://dwarrowkings.tumblr.com/) asked: THG, OT3 - Peeta teaches Gale to bake.**

 

Gale’s wrists are already tired from mixing the butter when Peeta starts pouring sugar into the bowl.

“Pour 2 cups ofsugar into the butter,” Gale says when Peeta opens his mouth to say so himself.

Peeta smiles encouragingly before correcting him, “You forgot that it has to be poured slowly.”

Gale rolls his eyes.

Peeta cracks three eggs, one-handed, into the bowl as Gale mixes. Gale, on the other hand, still can barely manage to crack an egg with both hands without getting shell everywhere,  

There’s not a single bit of shell to be seen.

If Gale has to stir for another minute, his hands will fall off. “You’re unbelievable,” he snorts, and passes the bowl to Peeta.

“Add the vanilla,” Peeta says in the flat voice that means he’s trying not to laugh.

Gale shakes some out into his palm, and holds it out for Peeta to see. “Good?”

Peeta nods. “My father used to make these,” he says unexpectedly. “He gave some to me on the day of the reaping,” he says distantly.

“Katniss too, but she says she threw them out the window of the train.” Peeta’s laugh, quiet so as not to disturb Katniss’s seemingly pleasant dreams, sounds a little painful. “Pour in the-,” he points an elbow, dusted with flour, towards a bowl full of the stuff.

Gale gives him a little half smile and obliges.

“You were tougher than I thought you’d be,” he admits. He’s never been very good at cheering people up.

“Hah,” is all Peeta says for a moment. “I hope you like them.”

 


End file.
